Inside of the Bats
by MauD1019
Summary: 8 years old Bruce Wayne has just witnessed his parents death this is the night that changed his life for ever...


8 years old Bruce Wayne is now on his knees in shock, he still cannot process what has just happened. Looking at his mother's pearls necklace laying besides her death body. what has just happened here? Let's go back a few minutes...

Thomas Wayne, Martha and Bruce have just got into the theater they are getting settle suddenly the power goes off.

"alright ladies and gentlemen please forgive us we are having difficulties with the power and we cannot run the show tonight" says one of the staff members of the theater

Thomas stands up and Tells Bruce and Martha "lets go we can watch it during the weekend" but Bruce didn't want to wait for the weekend. he wanted to watch the movie that night. "But i want to watch it tonight its not fair" he said and with that said he ran through the emergency exit, Thomas and Martha went after him they found themselves in an alleyway Bruce was standing by the door when Thomas and Martha Reached him, Thomas said "ok Bruce we can probably find another theater near by lets go"

as they get ready to walk through the alleyway a man comes by with gun in hand and stops them.

"alright give me everything you've got "

the man's voice sounded nervous and uneasy, Thomas was trying to play the peace keeper to protect his family. Martha was holding Bruce tight in between her arms

"Its ok, its ok, we'll give you everything you want but don't shoot"

the man was getting anxious and he hurried them to give them everything, Thomas slowly pulled out his wallet and took his watch off. the man pointed the gun at Martha now.

"give me the jewelry." Thomas placed himself in front of Martha. the man Shoots and Thomas falls then the man shoots Martha and runs. Bruce is left alone in shock.

"W-why..." he says sobbing, tears start coming through his eyes. the police arrives at the crime scene, and take him into custody. officer James Gordon reaches him and tries to comfort him but Bruce is still in shock. he can hear everyone speaking about him but he can't understand the words that they are saying to him

"we got him... Bruce we got the man who killed your parents" Says Officer Gordon hoping hearing this might make the poor little boy better, but Bruce was still in shock. his brain was still trying to process the fact that his parents were dead.

Alfred came to the G.C.P.D. building to pick up his master. he goes into the office and looks at Bruce, By now Bruce has lost his childhood he has become colder.

"Master Bruce I-I am". "Save it" says Bruce cutting Alfred's sentence. Alfred immediately knew that his Master had been ripped off his childhood that night, that the child Bruce Wayne died along with his parents and also knew that things weren't going to be the same.

Alfred took Bruce home, when they got there he took him to the kitchen to make him some tea, Bruce sat on the breakfast table, Alfred brought some tea but Bruce didn't even look at it. he just sat in the darkness of the kitchen. Alfred comes into the kitchen once in a while to check on him as Alfred stands on the kitchen door there is an awkward silence between them. Alfred tries to hold his emotions for the sake of his master, but Bruce breaks the awkward silence and says

"it was my fault Alfred... I-" Alfred quickly interrupt him and says.

"No master Bruce, It wasn't your fault, It wasn't anyone's fault but the man who shot them". "but you don't understand alfred, If I- If I didn't ran through that emergency exit they would still be here" Alfred firmly said "It Was Not Your Fault Master Bruce".

"then i swear that i will avenge their death" Alfred got close to him and and said

"Revenge is not always the solution... Master"

Bruce looked at Alfred with wonder and confusion his eyes full of tears.

"then what am I to do Alfred!"

this has been the first sign of feelings that Bruce has shown since he witnessed his parent's murder in the alleyway. Alfred stood Firmly to him and said

"when you are ready you will know Master".

But Bruce's brain couldn't accept the fact that his parents death was just a robbery that went bad. he kept looking for someone to point the finger at, for some conspiracy and since he couldn't keep blaming himself he couldn't just accept that. the night grew older and he fell asleep with his mind full of thoughts. Alfred came later to check on him and found him sleeping, he then carried him to his bedroom and let him sleep.

"Good night master Bruce, You've got a long night tonight".

the first of many more in Bruce Wayne's life.


End file.
